


Balance

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS, h5o
Genre: M/M, M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Tony sure doesn't need an alarm clock anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tBS

Tony groaned and slowly woke up. He stretched one leg, then the other. He raised his left arm over his head, followed by the right and hooked his hands in the bars of the headboard. He chuckled low in his throat and slowly rotated his hips and arched his spine. “Who needs an alarm clock?” he moaned and let his legs be spread slowly. 

 

Lips were slowly making their way up his legs. Kiss after slow kiss worked up from his ankles. Blunt nails ran down his thighs in counterpoint, making his breath catch. “How do you do that?” he gasped. 

 

“Keeping you satisfied is practically a military operation,” a gruff voice answered. 

 

“I've never been so thankful for the amount of money they invested in my training,” chuckled another low voice. 

 

Tony moaned again as a set of lips carefully kissed around his cock while another kept kissing up his body. He released the headboard. He moved his hands eagerly. One hand slid into soft silver hair as lips started to drop small kisses on his nipple. The other hand rested on short dark brown hair and clenched in it as that hot mouth engulfed his cock and slowly began to suck. 

 

He arched again and pressed his nipple into the wet lips still tormenting it with tiny kisses. “Jet, please,” he gasped. He was rewarded with a husky chuckle and his nipple smothered by a hot wet mouth.

 

He felt the head of his cock hit the back if a throat and then that throat swallow around him and he moaned again. “God Steve-” he choked out and felt fingers twine with his in Steve’s hair. A sharp bite to his nipple made him thrust his hip and push his cock deeper down Steve’s throat making the other man groan. 

 

“Move your hand to his Steve's cheek,” Jethro said and Tony did. Tony opened his eyes and looked down his body. In the early morning light, he saw Steve between his legs. Mouth stretched and eyes looking up at them. Jethro clenched his fingers in Steve's hair and slowly moved Steve's head up and down on Tony’s cock. 

 

The sight alone almost sent Tony over. He could feel his cock as it slid past Steve's cheek, the smooth slide made Tony gasp in pleasure. Jethro's took advantage and locked his lips to Tony’s, slipping his tongue in and claiming a thorough taste. Tony tightened the hand still in Jethro’s hair and brought him closer. 

 

He breathed in the taste of his lover. His tongue played chase with the older man’s and soon their kiss went from needy to ravenous. Teeth clicked and tongues fought until Jethro's pushed Tony further into the pillow and started to suck on his bottom lip. The sensation made Tony quiver. 

 

The double attack on his senses had Tony melting. Steve sucking on his cock while Jethro's controlled his movements and the feel of Jethro sucking on his bottom lip short circuited Tony’s body and he came. It was fast and hard and almost painful as Steve sucked him through it while Jethro held them both in place. 

 

As soon as Tony was done Steve was climbing up his body. Straight into Jethro’s waiting arms and lips. Sharing the taste of Tony between them as they shared Tony on every other way. 

 

Tony watched them kiss. It was almost a contact sport for them. They were like two gladiators. Each fighting and neither giving way. It wasn't a dominance thing. Not at all. Steve usually gave way to Jethro in most things. Except in this. Steve strove to give Jethro as much pleasure as he could. Tony figured that was why they all worked so well. They fought to pleasure each other. Each gave as much as they took from the other. Each weakness had found a strength to lean on. Each want fulfilled and need taken care of. 

 

Tony leaned back in his pillow and watched the kiss. Soon he would have two very horny men on his hands and his body was already gearing up for them. He smiled when they eventually pulled apart and looked at him. Their eyes hungry and bodies in need. Tony grinned happily as they manoeuvred him into the position they wanted him in and thanked his lucky stars for his military men.


End file.
